


Two Can Play This Game

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: Other, What Have I Done, throw me in fandom jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring party, a suggestion comes up to play a certain game for money. Winning money and confessing your love to your crush? Sounds like a double win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter after the intro is a different ending. 
> 
> I've been wanting to do a seven minutes in heaven AU for a while and try and make it unique so I hope y'all like this!

You always thought high school parties were insane, alcohol and drug-filled parties where everyone’s grinding and getting it on, but now that you were at one, the hedonistic image the media fed you was a lot more exciting than the party you were currently at. Music was playing in the background but really everyone was just clustered in small groups around the house, keeping to themselves. You were holed up in a bedroom-turned office on the second floor of a house with the swim club and their manager. You didn’t really know anyone else at the party so when Gou and her boys showed up, it was a blessing. And that wasn’t just because your crush happened to be a part of the swim team. It was fun to be around those five and your crush being with them was just an added bonus.

“Do you think there are any games lying around that we can play? This party’s boring,” Nagisa complained, flopping onto the floor to stare at the ceiling.  _I feel it Nagisa, I feel it,_  you internally sighed. The way you imaged this night going was your crush would show up and one of you would confess and you’d be making out the rest of the night. And none of that had happened yet and judging by the low-key atmosphere of the party, it wasn’t going to happen at all.

“I doubt it,” Rei replied.

“I thought parties were supposed to be full of dancing and drugs and fun and finding your true love!” he moaned.

“I’m fairly certain that’s just an American thing,” Rei said.

“Would you even take drugs if someone offered them to you?” Makoto asked. Nagisa shrugged.

“Either way, Nagisa’s right. This party is boring,” Haru said bluntly.

“I know! Let’s play gay chicken!” Nagisa suggested brightly, snapping his fingers and looking pleased with himself for thinking of something to do.

“We’re all different genders here. It can’t be gay chicken unless we’re all the same gender,” you pointed out.

“Okay then, let’s call it sexy chicken!” he suggested. Part of you wanted to roll your eyes, but this could be your chance to confess to your crush; or if they liked you back, they could confess. That’d be preferred, since the idea of telling them you liked them scared you, but this was an opportunity you might not get again.

“That doesn’t sound right,” Makoto piped up. “I don’t know about this. What if someone walks in? That’d be so embarrassing. Not to mention it might be uncomfortable for everyone.”

“Not everyone has to play,” Haru said.

“How about this? Two people will go in a closet and have seven minutes to either do something or fake it. When they come out they have to have some kind of proof, real or not, that something happened. If it’s not convincing or there’s nothing, they lose. But whoever has the most convincing evidence of actually playing sexy chicken wins. That way everyone can play, but if they’re uncomfy they don’t have to do anything and still have a chance to win,” Gou suggested.

“What are we winning?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Glory? I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“What if we all put four hundred yen into a pot and the winners get to split the money?” Nagisa suggested.

“Well, as long as the gameplay is done in private, I’m in,” Rei said with a shrug.  

“I’m in too,” Makoto replied sheepishly while you and Haru affirmed that you both were down. Gou clapped her hands, looking utterly delighted.

“Great! Now everyone get up! I have a way we can pick partners without any bias,” she said.  _Oh great, what’s she got in mind,_  you wondered. You all got to your feet. “Let’s all close our eyes and spin. When I say stop, stop and point at someone. Whoever’s pointing at you is your partner and if more than one person is pointing at you, do it again until only one is. How does that sound?”

“Well, it’s worth a shot,” you said, eyes discreetly glancing at your crush. It didn’t look like they noticed.

“Okay, let’s go!” Shutting your eyes, you started to spin in a circle. You could feel yourself gaining speed as the pitch black started to swirl like a whirlpool in your mind. Your feet stepped awkwardly, venturing off center and taking you in different directions. You knew you were going fast and you had no idea how to slow down or even how to spin in-place. Dizziness was seeping into your mind, getting more and more intense and you couldn’t think straight; all you could do was spin.

“STOP!” Gou cried. You stopped abruptly, mind still swirling violently and feet trying to move themselves to keep on spinning. Where in the room you were and what direction you were facing was beyond you. All you were trying to do was to stop stumbling around. Sticking your arm out into the swirling void, you hoped you picked the right person. “Okay, open your eyes!” With nerves in your stomach from spinning and anxiousness, you followed Gou’s instructions. It took everything you had to not smile or squeal. You were pointing at the one person you’d been hoping to get paired up with:


	2. Haru

Rei was groaning loudly, complaining that he’d gotten Nagisa as his partner while the short blond was jumping around happily, wasting no time in teasing Rei. Makoto was bright red, refusing to look at his partner Gou. And then you had Haru and it seemed like you were the only functional couple in the game. While everyone else was embarrassed, he was playing it cool and on the outside you looked just as calm, but little did he know that you were internally screaming, thanking any higher power for this stroke of luck.

“So, uh, who wants to go first?” Gou asked.

“We’ll go,” Haru volunteered, making your heart skip a beat. Nagisa said something teasingly to you two, but you couldn’t make it out, not with your thoughts racing and excitement and nervousness storming in your stomach. The closet was already empty, but it was a tight squeeze with you two in there. Gou shut the door on you two, darkness rising in the small, cramped space.

“Okay, you have seven minutes to get evidence starting now!” she announced through the closet door. You could hear music pouring out of someone phone and you were thankful for the cover. You could speak freely in here. But it would have been nice to see Haru.

“So what are we going to do?” he asked.

“I have no idea. Really the only thing I can imagine that would count as evidence would be hickies and bite marks.” You didn’t even mentioned being caught kissing. There was no way you were mentioning that.

“Well, I know Rei’s going to flat-out refuse to do anything with Nagisa, and Gou can fake stuff with makeup. We’d be better off if we actually did something. That way we could get the money,” Haru pointed out. Your heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah. A real hickey beats a fake one,” you pointed out. “I guess I’d be okay with biting too if you want to go the whole nine yards.”

“I wouldn’t be. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to be bitten,” he said with a shrug.

“Okay, hickies it is,” you said. You paused. _This is way more awkward than I thought it’d be._ “So, do you want me to give you one, or do you want to give me one? I mean, it’d be easier for me to cover one up while it heals. You’ve got swimming and you have to be shirtless.”

“I don’t think it’s fair to give you a hickey and I don’t get one,” he said. “I don’t having one. It’s only going to be the team seeing it, anyways. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind being the sole receiver.”

“No, it’s fine. Do you want me to go first?”

“I, uh , yeah. Sure.”

“I’ll need you to walk me through this. I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said. You laughed nervously. _I can’t believe this is happening this is weird this is how I’m gonna die probably._

“Right. Uh, so, you’re going to pick a spot and you’re just gonna suck until there’s a bruise,” you instructed him

“Is it going to hurt you?” Your breath hitched ever so slightly as his hands tenderly grabbed your arms. His hands inched up to your shoulders, touches sending small sparks of excitement into your blood.

“I, well, truthfully I don’t know. I’ve never gotten one,” you admitted. _Thank goodness it’s dark and he can’t see me right now,_ you thought as a blush burned your cheeks.

“If it hurts tell me and I’ll stop. Twelve-hundred yen isn’t enough money to make up for pain,” he said, hands squeezing your shoulders reassuringly before he latched on. You had to stop yourself from jerking as he gently sucked the crook of your neck. His mouth was soothingly warm and his hair tickled your exposed skin. And to top it all off he’d found that sweet spot right off the bat. _Shit, this is bad, this is really bad,_ you thought, his lips and gentle sucking sending pleasant shivers down your spine and through your bloodstream.

_How would he react if I made a noise,_ you wondered, your hands resting on his shoulders. _Would he be embarrassed? I would be embarrassed. I shouldn’t be vocal. He’s acting so casually about this, that can’t be a good sign, right? I’ll just stay quiet. On how good this feels and how I like him._ But that was easier said than done. Haru started sucking harder and you could feel his flushed skin burning against your own. His body fit so perfectly against yours and he was so warm, from his lips to his hands to his chest. His ministrations only sent stronger and stronger pangs of dull pleasure through your body. Small pinpricks of pain only highlighted the delicious feeling this left in your body. Your lower lip quivered as you bit down on it, willing yourself not to make a noise.

When he started rubbing your shoulders, it was all over. A small whimper escaped your vocal chords and as soon as Haru heard it, he stopping everything.

“Are you all right?” he asked, glancing at you.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. You can keep going. I’m okay,” you reassured him. _I really hope he can’t tell how red my face is._ He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on and using the light to check your neck. He grimaced.

“You’ve got a bruise but it’s faint. Is it okay if I try and make it darker before you give me one?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay with that,” you said. “You know you can go harder if you want. It doesn’t hurt.”

“To get it dark I’ll have to. But if it hurts tell me to stop,” he said. Haru leaned back down and latched onto your skin again. He completely abandoned any gentleness he’d previously had, sucking as hard as he could. Jolts of ecstasy and pain shot through your body like lightning, boiling your blood in seconds and before you could stop yourself, you let out a loud moan. He immediately leaned back and your face was burning from sheer humiliation.

“S-sorry. I’m okay, Haru,” you told him, but something seemed to click for him. He leaned back, hands letting go of your shoulders.

“If this is making you uncomfortable, we can stop,” he said.

“No, it’s not that! It just . . . it feels good,” you admitted.

“If this is awkward for you, we can stop,” he repeated himself.

“It’s kind of awkward but it’s not a bad awkward. I don’t feel uncomfortable in the sense it feels weird. It’s that . . . I like you and to be doing this with you is good, but it’s like we’re not together or anything so it’s weird. I’m sorry, I -”

“I like you too.”

“Wait, _what?”_

“I like you too.” He paused.  _Oh my God. Oh my God he likes me too. Holy crap this is such a relief. He likes me, and we can go on a date, and we be a couple._ “Do we . . . do we kiss now?”

“I mean, we can,” you said. His fingers wove themselves in between yours as he pulled you closer. This was it. The moment you’d been waiting for was finally here. He sighed in contentment, resting his forehead against yours. His eyes were so beautiful and right now, even in the darkness of the closet where you couldn’t make out great details, they were still beautiful and the thought of him giving you more loving looks like this made raw energy flow unbridled through your veins. His hands rested on your waist, prompting you to rest your hands on his shoulders. Your heart was pounding, head turning ever so slightly to kiss him.

“Okay, you’re time is up!” Gou announced, throwing the door open. _NO. NO YOU DID NOT JUST INTERRUPT US._ You shot her a glare that could curdle milk and she stepped back, a scared, nervous grin on her face. Haru took his hands off your body, smirking as he pushed some hair out of your face.

“We can pick this back up later,” he promised.


	3. Makoto

After seeing several people bitch on the internet about how people really couldn’t turn tomato red, you figured they were right. But looking at Makoto’s face as he pointed at you proved them wrong. The poor boy looked like he was going to pass out and frankly, you felt like you were going to hit the floor at any moment. To say you were excited and nervous was an understatement. You wanted to shriek in delight and throw up from an anxious stomach all at the same time. And your nerves only got worse once Nagisa all too cheerfully pushed you two into the closet.

“So, what are we going to do? I’d rather not forfeit four hundred yen right off the bat,” Makoto said from somewhere in the darkness. It was difficult to see him, but he was probably on the other side of the closet, as far from you as he could get. _Is he trying to be a gentleman or does he not want to be around me right now,_ you wondered.

“We could always pretend like we made out. We could mess up our clothes and I might have makeup. I could fake love bites, or something,” you suggested. He let out a shaky sigh.

“Thank goodness.”

“Can you get your phone out? I need a light to look through my purse.”

“Oh, sure!” He pulled his phone out, the white light emitted a faint glow. It wasn’t ideal, but it was good enough. “I’m glad we have this as an option. I-I was worried that we’d have to automatically forfeit,” he admitted.

“Well, I mean, I’d be okay with you giving me real love bites, or even a hickey,” you said, a faint blushing coming to your cheeks.

“I . . . I don’t know if I could give you a hickey or bite you in good conscience. I mean, if we were dating, I would be okay with it, but we’re not and it’d cross a lot of lines.”

“Yeah, if we were dating, we’d have this in the bag,” you gave a nervous laugh. _Oh no, that came out really harsh!_ “I mean, that’s not the only reason I’d want to date you. You’re nice, and selfless, and really wonderful and I’d love to date you and . . . oh no. Forget I said that, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” More than anything, you wished you could see his face to gauge his reaction and yet you were glad for the darkness as it covered your red face.

“You’d like to date me?! he demanded, hope laced in his voice. Your stomach did a flip.

“I . . . yeah. I’d like that.”

“I’d like that too.” _Oh my God. OH MY GOD!_ An ecstatic squeal erupted from your mouth as you flung your body into his.

“I’ve never felt so relieved in my life before,” you chuckled, looking up at him. Up close, you could see the smile on his face in the little light available.

“Me too!” he replied. A stillness grew in the air as you stood in his arms, a kind of stillness that, although not uncomfortable in the slightest, begged to be turned into motion, into a loving gesture. Your fingers tightened around his shirt as if begging him to stay put, but you knew he wouldn’t move away. Heat radiated from his body as you pulled yourself closer to him, leaving no space in between you two. His hands tentatively cupped your face as if the gentlest of touches would break you. Noses bumped in the dark, making you giggle before your lips met. It was brief, a simple peck before he dove back in. You could feel his smile as he kissed you.

Your hands trailed down from his shoulders, down his toned arms over to his lean waist. By the loving grip he had on your waist, you knew there was no reason to plead with him to continue his kisses. Makoto tipped his head ever so slightly, deepening the kiss. His heart thudded in his chest and you could feel the gentle pushes his chest gave yours as he breathed.

He groaned as your teeth bit down on his lower lip. Makoto’s fingers wove themselves into your hair, gripping your hair tight as teeth clacked together. Rapturous fogginess filled your mind as the kiss got hotter. The delicious smell of him, of a lovingly baked meals and a hint of chlorine, filled your body, no, your soul as you kissed. It felt as if he were breathing into your body and you into his. You’d never felt this intimate with someone and it felt right, to be held by him and to soak him in.

“Okay, your time is . . .” Gou’s voice trailed off as she stared at you two. You pushed Makoto off of you, face turning ruby red.

“I forfeit,” Haru said.

“I forfeit too. I can’t top that either,” Nagisa said. You glanced over at Makoto, giving him a small, anxious smile. You won the game, but at what cost?


	4. Rei

At first, when you saw that you were pointing at Rei, you were overwhelmingly happy. Finally, a chance to make a move on him! But when you saw how red his face got when he found you pointing at him was a little disheartening. Okay, really disheartening. And from the way he remained silent while you waited for Haru and Gou to leave the closet. Haru was zipping up his pants and Gou finished up buttoning up the last few buttons of her blouse; the two looked like they had gone through a tornado more than they really looked like they had made out.

“All right, it’s you turn,” Gou said, helping you off of the ground. You nodded and went into the closet, Rei on your heels.

“Your time starts now!” Nagisa called out.

“We know Nagisa will definitely go all out with evidence, and we’ve already seen Haruka-senpai and Gou.” Less than a second in the closet and already he was planning. “We know from them that looking disheveled works well, so it stands to reason that we could mess ourselves up and have a good chance at winning.”

“But Haru and Gou did dishevelment. I mean, we can make ourselves more messed up than them, but it’d a fine line between believable and not,” you pointed.

“You’re right. Man, this is going to be more of a challenge than I initially thought,” he said. “I’m rather not give you a hickey or receive one. They’re not beautiful at all. But then again, not many things showing physical affection are.”

“Well hickies are bruises. They’re not supposed to be beautiful,” you said.

“True. You’re wearing lipstick, correct? You could leave kiss marks on me,” he suggested.

“I am. That works for me if you’re comfortable with it,” you said.

“I’m fine with it. It’ll wash off, right?” he added hurriedly.

“Oh yeah, it’ll wash off,” you reassured him. Does he not know how makeup works?

“Then have at it.” Steeling your nerves, you got on your tiptoes and started peppering his face in kisses. His skin was hot under your lips and if you had light in the closet, you would have seen how bright red his face was. _There, I left seven. That should be enough,_ you thought, giving him one last kiss before leaning away.

“Well, how do they look?” he asked, glancing down at you.

“Hold on, let me check.” You pulled your phone out and shone the light over his face. You grimaced. “I was only able to leave three distinct ones. I should’ve reapplied before I went in here. But that should be enough to win, right?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know about Makoto, but I know Nagisa will do anything to win so we might need something extra to ensure we have a fighting chance,” he said.

“That’s a good point. If you don’t like hickies, I could always bite you,” you suggested.

“I don’t think bite marks are beautiful either, but it’s the lesser of two evils. Not to mention the mark will heal faster than a bruise. Are you sure you’re comfortable with it?” Oh, there’s a lot of things I’d be comfortable with you doing.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine with it. Are you okay with it?”

“Yes. Just remember to bite where it won’t show!” he said hurriedly as his fingers tugged his shirt off his shoulder.

“I’m not going to leave a mark,” you rolled your eyes. _At least I hope I don’t._ Rei leaned down and you clamped down on the crook of his neck. He flinched, making a noise that sounded like a squeal and a moan. A laugh escaped you. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” you asked, trying to calm yourself down.

“I need to put ice on this immediately,” he said. “It’s going to leave a mark otherwise.”

“It’s not going to leave a mark. I didn’t bite you that hard,” you insisted.

“Yes you did! I need to get this to heal as soon as possible.”

“Rei -” Before you could stop him he opened the door and walked out, tugging on the hem of his shirt collar.

“She bit me and I can’t afford to let it stay like this. I’m going to put ice on it,” he announced to the others before leaving the room. You trailed after him, following him down the stairs.

“Rei, look, I’m sorry, but it’s not a big deal. It’s not going to leave a bad mark, I promise,” you told him. You both rounded into the kitchen and Rei dug through a freezer, pulling out an ice pack and putting it over the mark. He leaned against the counter and for the first time since you entered the closet, you could see his face and how red it was. “Rei? I’m sorry -”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this. It’s not entirely your fault,” he replied. “I . . . I don’t know what I was expecting to happen.” If it was even possible, his face got redder. “I didn’t want this to happen this way, but I have to admit I hoped I would get you as a partner. I, uh, I may or may not like you.” You burst out laughing, clutching your stomach at his words.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I’m not laughing at you, I promise!” you wheezed as his face quickly fell. “I just can’t believe you said you ‘may or may not.’”

“Well, there’s so many ways to be casual about this!” he defended himself. Still giggling, you cupped his face and gave him a quick peck.

“I swear, sometimes you’re so silly.”


	5. Nagisa

“[First]-chan, aren’t you excited?!” Nagisa was talking your ear off as you waited for Makoto and Haru to get out of the closet. “We’re going to _crush_ our competition! What are you going to do with your share of the winnings?”

“I-I don’t know,” you stammered.

“I’m gonna go to a one hundred yen store and get some bread! Or maybe some candy. Something yummy, anyway. Or we could both go and do a celebratory purikura,” he mused.

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Nagisa,” Rei chided him.

“I’ll count them all I want because I _know_ we’re going to win,” Nagisa fired back, throwing his arm over your shoulders. At first, when you saw Nagisa pointing at you, you were ecstatic. Talk about good luck. But as your turn drew nearer and nearer, your stomach turned over and over. Would he be okay with actually kissing? Would he do it because he returned your feelings or because he wanted to win? Right now, you had no way of telling.

Disheveled from head to toe, Makoto and Haru left the closet and Gou glanced at you and Nagisa, jerking her head towards the space. Nagisa sprang to his feet and helped you up. He didn’t let go of your hands as you went into the closet. Gou shut the door behind you and let you know she started her timer. Even in the darkness, you could see the faint lines of a smile on Nagisa’s face.

“You seem pretty chipper about all of this,” you said. He squeezed your hands and your heart rate accelerated.

“You bet I am! I was hoping I’d get you as my partner,” he said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m really nervous! I was going to put this off for later, but now seems like a good time to do this. I like you.” If there was a God, right now he was making all of your dreams come true.

“You like me? Really?”

“Of course I do! You’re really amazing and I’d be lucky to be your partner. I mean, if you wanna date,” he added hurriedly. Heart pounding, you giggled and kissed his forehead.

“I’d love to go out with you,” you replied. He squealed and pulled you close. Hands grasped a waist, shoulders, and your lips connected with a spark-like kiss. Excitement jolted your veins as his warm lips worked against yours. He broke away too soon. All you wanted to do was grab him and pull him back into a kiss.

Faster than lightning, Nagisa grabbed the closet doors and threw them open. The rest of your friends jumped at the sudden sound.

“[First] and I win! We’re dating now, none of you can top that! Even if you could, there’s no way you could beat me in having the greatest partner in the world!” Nagisa announced and as if to seal the deal, he grabbed your waist and pulled you into another sweet yet passionate kiss.


	6. Gou

When Gou pointed at you, your heart started racing and you could have died of happiness on the spot. Now that you were in the closet together, sitting on the floor and trying to figure out what to do, the sensations hadn’t stopped. This was the first time in a long time that you’d gotten some quality time with her in weeks and God damn it, you didn’t want this to end.

“So, uh, what’re we going to do?” you asked her.

“I slipped some makeup into my pockets before we came in. We can fake some hickies,” she suggested.

“Sounds good.” Right. It was dumb to think we’d be all over each other once the door shut, anyway, you tried to wave off your slight disappointment. Gou pulled her makeup and phone out, turning it on to help her see what she was doing. She rubbed her index finger in a reddish color and started rubbing it into the crook of her neck. Her skin was so soft and her light touches were enough to send pleasant shivers down your spine. You followed suit, rubbing the powder on your fingers and applying it to her neck.

“You know, I’m glad we got to be partners,” she said after a brief silence.

“Oh?” Even in the harsh light of her phone, she looked beautiful. The tip of her tongue poked out from between her lips as she concentrated on faking the bruise.

“Yeah! I would’ve died if I got someone else,” she admitted.

“Same here.” Gou was close. You could just lean in and kiss her right then and there. Well, in theory you could; after all, you had no idea if she returned your feelings. When would you get another chance to tell her how you felt? It wasn’t a now or never situation, you knew that, but it could be months before you got another chance. It was time to take the plunge and hope for the best.

“Gou, I . . . I gotta tell you something,” you told her. She looked up from her work.

“Yeah?”

“I, uh . . .” You took a deep breath, praying you wouldn’t throw up. “I like you.”

“What?!” she exclaimed and immediately your heart sank. “You like me?! Why didn’t you say anything sooner, I like you too! This whole time we could have been giving each other real hickies instead of fake ones!”

Gou was so invested in speaking that she failed to notice the closet door opening. Instead of elation filling your system, panic rose in you as the others stared at you: it was clear they’d just heard Gou. She turned to face them, mouth gaping as reality set in.

“Damn it! I can’t believe we just lost! I’m sorry!” Gou groaned.


End file.
